1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for manufacturing an electronic device, to an electronic device, and to an electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, effects on the environment due to the manufacture of products have been of increasing concern. In order to achieve harmony with the environment, for example, ‘Energy saving’, ‘Resource saving’, and ‘Waste reduction’ have to be achieved. ‘Energy saving’ implies, for example, reduction in power consumption. ‘Resource saving’ implies, for example, reduction in paper consumption. ‘Waste reduction’ implies, for example, paper recycling. Among them, ‘energy saving’ is becoming the most important issue.
In order to achieve ‘energy saving’, environmental load data, such as power consumption per product, needs to be collected upon manufacturing or supplying products. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve ‘energy saving’ by determining the power consumption per product until the product is completed or the power consumption per product in each device, thereby optimizing and improving the process management.
In order to collect the environmental load data for each product, each product needs to be identified in a manufacturing stage, and the environmental load data for each product in each processing apparatus needs to be collected. In order to identify the individual products, the following known methods have been employed:
First, a barcode serving as an information recording medium, has been used to identify individual products. With barcodes attached on the individual products, information concerning the products can be easily read by using a barcode reader. Accordingly, it is possible to manage the information using a computer.
As an alternative approach, some documents (for example, JP-A-1993-309552) disclose that work identification information is affixed to the surface of a liquid crystal panel by cutting small notches on the side surface of the LCD panel or by directly marking ID information on the glass surface of the liquid crystal by means of laser processing, etc., and the work ID information affixed to the surface of the LCD panel is scanned with an optical sensor or by other means for identification of the LCD panel, whereby the LCD panel process control system disclosed in the document achieves unified control of the LCD panels and work ID information.
However, the following problems are present in methods disclosed in JP-A-1993-309552:                (1) In the above method, it is possible to identify and manage individual products. However, there is a problem in that it is not possible to maintain collected environmental load data in the case of collecting the environmental load data according to each product in a processing apparatus.        (2) Barcodes attached to the individual products may be detached from the products when the products are processed under a high-temperature environment in a process of manufacturing an electronic device.        
Accordingly, it is difficult to use the environmental load data after measuring the environmental load data for each product in each processing apparatus and saving the measured environmental load data for later use.